


Audrey & Henry

by Riadasti



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Romance, These two are adorable, Why can't they just talk to each other like normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riadasti/pseuds/Riadasti
Summary: They haven’t tried a lot of small talk—not successfully, anyway.





	1. John and Lenore

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the Kissing in the Rain series by Shipwrecked (Yulin Kuang) on YouTube, you should do that right now.   
> This story follows Audrey and Henry's journey. It is inspired by the series "you make me happy when skies are grey" by thebitterbeast, which follows James and Lily. Check it out for some inspired cuteness!
> 
> Enjoy!

Henry is momentarily lost in the kiss— _God, she’s beautiful_ —and steps awkwardly away when the director calls cut. He shakes his limbs, chilled after multiple takes in the freezing rain, and he wonders if he can even speak around the sudden knot in his throat.

They haven’t tried a lot of small talk—not successfully, anyway. After all, it’s hard enough staying sane on a movie set much less finding time to get to know your costar among costume changes, makeup touch ups, scene rehearsals, and all day filming marathons.

Their attempt now is awkward and clumsy, as he feared it would be. He feels so suave on screen. They work together so seamlessly, but when the cameras stop rolling…

They speak simultaneously and are so busy apologizing and stumbling over their words that when she asks, “What were you saying?” he just responds lamely, “Uh, nothing.”

_Good going, Henry. Really wowed her with that one._


	2. Anne and Frederick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to say so many things. But instead she just swallows, waiting for him to continue.

The director calls cut, and Audrey revels in the brief moment that follows—her forehead is pressed against Henry’s, and they exchange a few breaths between them. And like every time one of these scenes end, the real world comes crashing down with full force.

_Don’t be awkward_ , she tells herself.

They pull apart and stare at one another, and she’s captured by those eyes of his— _God, he’s beautiful._

And then the spell is broken. They’re laughing in a ridiculous, giddy fashion as if it’s the first time they’ve kissed. This is probably the eighth or ninth take for this scene alone, and it’s their second project together, this time as Anne and Frederick.

_Just don’t be awkward_ , she tells herself again.

He’s looking at her very intently—she has to look away and busy herself with wiping the hair off her forehead.

“You know, I’ve never noticed the, uh, red strands of hair you have.”

She really, really can’t look at him. She says something lame in response: “Yeah, I guess I have a few.” _You’re being awkward. STOP. IT._

“Nothing cool about me,” he says.

She stares at him, baffled by this. She wants to say so many things—you’re the coolest person I’ve ever met. You’re so talented. You’re a dedicated worker, and I’m so happy we get to be on the same project again.

But instead she just swallows, waiting for him to continue.

“Except, you know, the specks of green in these guys,” he gestures to his eyes with an exaggerated motion of his hand.

She leans toward him and pretends to examine his eyes as though she’s seeing those specks of green for the first time. She has memorized those eyes. They’ve been haunting her sleep lately.

She tries to play coy. “Yes, people with green eyes are just better than other people.”

_Oh, God. What am I even saying?_

Why is conversing with him so difficult off-camera when they can do three flawless takes in a row with no sweat?

“There’s Harry potter,” she continues.

_Oh no. Stop talking._

“And…that is the end of my list.”

_Damn. Very smooth._

“Well, there’s also Lily,” he says, falteringly. “His mom.”

“Oh yeah! Lily and James,” she says, clicking her tongue and actually letting the conversation die there.

Secretly, she wants to curl up and die with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of them are just precious. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Riadasti


	3. Daisy and Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have no script for this.

They break apart and she’s grinning at him. As Daisy, she is all confidence—all coldness and beauty. But now Audrey is shining up at him from under the striped umbrella.

He shakes himself, partly from the chill of the rain, and partly to grasp at a sense of composure. They have no script for this.

“Can you imagine somebody doing all this for a girl?” She says.

Her direct question takes him totally off-guard.

He tries to laugh, but it just sounds like a nervous chuckle. “If she was something pretty special, I guess I could see it.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know if anybody’s that special.”

_You are_. The words pop up in his head so suddenly that he’s momentarily stunned.

“Y-you’re probably right,” he concedes with defeat.

He loves watching her. Right now she’s twirling the umbrella and looking away as if deep in thought. There’s no denying the chemistry between them (and good Lord their kisses can be breathtakingly passionate) but when it comes to the actual real-life interactions, they’re not doing so great.

He wants to say something. Instead he watches the umbrella twirl against her shoulder and waits for the director to call ‘action’ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about these two just rings really true with me. I'm enjoying myself immensely - don't mind me!
> 
> <3
> 
> Riadasti


	4. Neil and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he dreading the next few months as much as she was?

“Don’t you think that’s worth _trying_ to be brave?” Henry’s line nearly breaks her composure.

She’s briefly Audrey and not Rose—especially the second before he kisses her.

When Jane yells “Cut!” she’s back to her full self again, and she’s quiet. Her thoughts are swirling with all the clever conversation starters she had been planning, but they sound too rehearsed in her head.

She settles for: “It looks like we don’t have any projects coming up with each other for a while.”

His brow furrows and he appears to be deep in thought. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He actually looks crestfallen.

She wonders (with a small thrill in the pit of her stomach) if he is just pretending that this is new information. Was he dreading the next few months as much as she was?

She’s emboldened to continue—after all, it is worth _trying_ to be brave—and says, “That’s weird. Four projects back to back.” She leans against his arm and looks up at him, attempting to be playful. “I feel like we’ve known each other for centuries.”

This makes him smile. She’s proud of herself. And she adores that smile.

“You know, we could always hang out after the wrap,” he says, his voice dropping. “If…you’d like to.”

She tries, unsuccessfully, to keep the grin from spreading across her face.

“Cause I-I would like to,” he continues.

“I would like to!” She replies in a rush and wishes she hadn’t sounded so over-eager.

She meets his eyes fleetingly. They both share a nervous laugh.

And then ( _oh God…_ ) she says, “Cool beans.”

She _actually_ said that. She could just disappear right now, and she would be perfectly fine with that. They lapse into silence—as they often do—and wait for the shoot to begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! They are short, so I'll post them all at once. :)
> 
> <3
> 
> Riadasti


	5. Audrey and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there she is, looking up at him with that brilliant smile of hers.

Henry parks his car, marveling that it’s actually raining. There wasn’t a drop of rain for weeks, and then he decided to visit Audrey on a whim. Every project they had done together involved a kiss in the rain. He hopes it will give him the courage he often lacks around her.

She’d given him her address weeks ago when they planned to meet up for coffee, but with one project after another, they just kept missing each other. It was a month since he saw her last, and only a day since he’d texted her. But he couldn’t wait any longer.

He jogs up the steps, closes the umbrella, and shakes himself briefly before knocking on her door.

And then there she is, looking up at him with that brilliant smile of hers.

“Henry! What’s up?” She seems excited to see him.

He is momentarily spellbound by the mere sight of her. They’d been texting almost nonstop, and they found they could speak a little more freely that way. There is undeniable chemistry between the two of them, and he feels it pulling him closer to her.

“I just wanted to say hi.” It is a lame response, but it is absolutely true. He’d been thinking of nothing else for days.

She is bright and chipper, as always. She glances outside her door and says, “Well, welcome to my humble abode.”

He thanks her, and they devolve into nervous laughter—their trademark, he decides.

But then—as she smiles up at him expectantly, he doesn’t know if he can contain himself any longer. He doesn’t know how it happens, but suddenly he is kissing her. And she is kissing him back with equal force.

_Old habits die hard, I guess_.

They break apart, and he realizes he is speaking. There are actual intelligible words coming out of his mouth.

“I was trying to think of the right thing to say on the whole car ride over,” he says, “but all I could think was how badly I wanted to do that.”

“Maybe it’s like a…Pavlovian thing.” She points towards the sky. “The rain?” She falters, laughing, and says, “That wasn’t right. Let me rephrase that,” and launches herself forward to press her lips against his.

She pulls back at last, meeting his gaze intensely as she says, “I like you.”

“I like you, too,” he replies.

There is relief in his voice. It is a little bit childish, but he doesn’t care. They have finally said what was on their minds for a long time.

And for the first time, it feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing little bits of fluff for my own amusement, so I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
